Miscalculation of an Anomaly
by To Love-Aru
Summary: After the end of the fourth holy grail war, which ended in a complete disaster of course, things started to go downhill. And the fifth is just one of them.


**It seems that the new Fate anime has reignited my will to write fanfictions again, and now it is a crossover. So... um... do whatever you readers do when there is a new story released in this site.**

* * *

><p>Of all the people, why does it have to be him.<p>

It was the words that kept circling in Rin Tohsaka'a head.

She was running as fast as she can, she needed to stop Lancer from finishing what he started. That was all that she could do.

Rin glanced to her side, Archer was sprinting besides her, it looked more like he was pacing himself.

That was obvious, he was a heroic spirit after all.

After a while of running endlessly, she could finally see the residential area of the boy, or the place Shirou was staying at.

But before the both of them could come closer, they noticed a seemingly lone figure blocking the road they were heading towards.

The silhouette of a man standing next to a long thin pole.

No, a spear.

Both of them quickly took on a fighting stance, ready to take on what was coming.

After a few seconds, nothing came. The person was still standing there, doing nothing.

They nodded at each other as Rin came closer towards the silhouette, as quietly as she can. When she was already near enough, she could see more features of the man.

The moonlight was helping her.

She gave a sigh of relief, it wasn't Lancer, the person she was now looking at is shorter, and has a more spikier set of hair.

Rin stared at the guy for a few more seconds, taking in everything that was noticeable about the boy, which wasn't really that much, he looked like an average high school delinquent, probably the reason why he's still up this late.

Other than that, nothing much.

His back was also facing them.

Wait, there was also something else that was being bathed by the moon light.

The spear.

It was sticking out of the pavement, right next to the boy.

"The stars shines so bright, and yet my future looks so dark." The unknown person gave an offhanded comment, it seems that he has finally noticed them.

The boy had a melancholic face on as he lifted his head up to the sky, he then slowly turned his head followed by his body towards them.

He gave off a really long sigh when he saw there were actually two newcomers. A haughty looking girl with twin tails, and a guy in a weird costume. The boy was inwardly hoping that this guy wasn't a past acquaintance.

For some reason, Rin didn't know why, but the action itself pissed her a lot.

The bored look on his face quickly turned into a smile, a fake smile, The girl could already tell that, she was already used to it. But the boy was making it painfully obvious, he wasn't even trying to hide it.

A look of annoyance was on his eyes. She noticed that his eyes sharpened for a minute when he saw her servant, but it quickly returned back to normal.

"Let me guess... You're magicians right?" The boy questioned with a blank look on his face. He inserted his hands into his pocket, it was a very cold night.

The very straightforward questioned actually managed to silence the thinking inside the girls brain.

"Did you come here to get back this stick your old pal left and warn me to not get involved?" He pointed casually at the spear with his thumb. "Or maybe you came here as back up for him?" He glanced around the area. "Because if you were, I'm sorry but he already left... Somehow."

"Or did you come here to tell me that you were actually hunting him because he was a magical fugitive of sorts." The boy scratched the back of his head. "And now you've come here to silence me."

"..."

"Or you two are actually just regular cosplayers who has nothing to do with all this and where just passing by the area, and now you think I'm some kind of lunatic spouting all this unbelievable nonsense?" The spiky haired delinquent said as he gave an awkward laugh.

A very long silence came. as the duo stared dumbfounded towards the boy. They didn't answer any of his questions, they were still trying to make sense of the boy.

"Nothing, really?" He slumped forward. "I don't really want to do anything with this anymore. Today has been a really long day for me."

It seems this boy knows a lot more than he looks. Rin thought as she processed everything what the boy said, she looked back at her servant. For a minute there, she could have sworn he was trembling. No, that couldn't be right, must be just a trick of the eyes.

She was going to retort something, but Archer stopped her tracks by blocking his hand in front of her in a protective stance.

"Don't." Archer's face became a lot more serious. "There is something very wrong with this boy."

A confused look donned on Rin's face. "If you're talking about why his still up this late at night then-"

"No!" Archer interjected. "I can feel a large amount of killing intent coming from this man."

She took what her servant said and thought about it for a moment, she couldn't sense anything from the boy, no mana, no any kind of life force, no whatever. The unknown man was an empty slate. As far as she could tell, this boy was just a normal bystander.

"All I can see is a stupid looking boy who looks like he really needs to get a life."

Maybe he was talking about the spear. A sudden realization gush into her, that was the same spear lancer used.

But what was it doing besides the boy?

"Hey, I'm right here you know." He waved both of his hands. "If you're going to ask why I'm standing besides this stick, it's because the weird guy left this thing when he suddenly disappeared just a while ago."

The boy gave a nonchalant answer to the question she hasn't even asked yet.

It surprised her a little, but it didn't show on her face. "So do you know anything about that spear." She started to speak, Archer was still in front of her, he was ready to strike at any moment.

"...And what do you mean by 'suddenly disappearing'?" The girl asked, her tone of voice lowered, it was weird that a spirit would just leave his weapons alone with a seemingly average looking high school teenager.

Could he be a contestant too?

"I don't know, he just... went away..." The spiky haired boy turned his head to a different direction. Avoiding their gazes.

Suspicious.

"Care to illiterate." Rin crossed her arms.

The boy sighed at that. His hair overshadowed his eyes, the air around them went a few degrees colder. Which made the master and the servant shiver.

"This happened."

He slowly slipped his right hand out of his pocket, the action itself made the both of them flinch in anticipation. And just like that, the boy quickly swiped his arm towards the direction where the certain spear was.

With a sickening sound of glass breaking, the spear disappeared. Like it was never there in the first place.

The duo stared wide eyed at the scene. A noble phantasm... Seemingly destroyed... With just a touch of the hand.

Things just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how you like my prologue? Yeah, I know it's short, but what can you expect from a pilot chapter?<strong>


End file.
